TFP: Universes
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: When the fabric of space and time rips, many worlds colide. Rated for paranoia. Includes: Doctor who, TFP, Ben 10 and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Run. It's all he'd ever done, he'd spent a good thousand years of his life running. His son had done the same, spent the past three hundred years of his life running. His son was Jack Darby. Son, of the Doctor. He went by many names, like his father he was sometimes called Doctor, other times, the warrior, but then there was his more common name, one which Jack was ashamed of, Unicron, he was revered by cybertronians, he had been labled the chaos bringer after their god of evil. It was another typical day for Jack, he was at the autobot base, he found it slightly funny really, He saved Arcee's life back on cybertron when he was just 139 years old, he died there, that day by the hands of Megatron, He had waited until the autobots cleared off before he regenerated and made broke for his TARDIS. He sighed slightly and looked around him, Miko and Raf were sitting on the couch playing a video game, in a few years time, he'd look the same, he'd have to either tell them or run, he was sick of running. His parents and him were the last time lords alive. The autobots were the last of their kind too, most of them scattered to the stars. He must of done something out of the ordinary for a human because Ratchet kept staring at him.

"Something you want Ratchet?" Jack asked absently.

"I swear, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." Ratchet said with a curious tone. Jack shrugged, he'd never seen Ratchet until he came to Earth but his mum often said he looked like his Father.

"Doc, How old do you think I am?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"You look sixteen but those eyes, they look much,much older." Ratchet explained as he looked at Jack's face.

"Probebly a lack of sleep." Jack yawned.

"Probebly." Ratchet said distrustingly as he went back to his work. Jack let out a soft sigh, the eyes were always a give away, always.

"Hey Partner, need a lift?" Arcee asked him softly, Jack looked down at his watch and noticed he should get going.

"Sure, need to get home before mum gets mad." Jack shrugged then all hell broke loose, all the base's alarms blared.

Ratchet and the kids looked around in worry as the old medic began checking all the systems then a video opened up on the command screen, it looked like a bronze metal robot with one eye colored blue.

"We demand the timelords, surrender the timelords, or you shall be exterminated. EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!" The robot buzzed with a hateful voice.

"What the frag is that?" Ratchet asked as his jaw dropped.

"A dalek." Jack told him sternly. Arcee muffled a yelp. "And they're after me, mum and dad."

"WHat? You're not a timelord!" Arcee protested in shock and fear.

Jack looked her dead in the optics, smiled and said with an awed voice. "Geronimo." Arcee gave a shocked look and backed of slightly.

"You..." She whispered in shock.

"Still ticking!" Jack laughed as he pulled a sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the bot sized console, it made a pitched whirling noise immediatly the console sprung up with global relays, orbital information and target tracking systems. "Right, now if two hundred years of fighting these tincans has taught me anything, it's they're stuborn, proud, bossy and dangerous, so..."Jack clapped his hand together. "Who wants to go on a suicide run?" Miko immediatly shot her hand up. "Asides those who are humans, Miko." Miko groaned and slouched back in her spot. "Nobody? Well, time to call in the calvery!" Jack pointed the sonic screwdriver towards the roof and a series of pinging sounds emmited from it. With a lurching whirl a blue teliphone box faded into existance in the middle of the room.

"OI! Who did that?!" Called someone from inside the box. "I swear to the pits if that was you I...I I I, JACKY!" Called a fez wearing man as he climbed out of the box.

"Dad." Jack nodded then gestured to the screen. "MEET MISTER FULL OF HIMSELF DALEK!"

the doctor looked at the screen and laughed slightly. "they're still around?"

"and still ticking" jack chuckled lightly. "right dad, meet the autobots."

"ahh, ratchet, long time no see" the doctor called happily.

"doctor." ratchet chuckled happily. "still leaving those breaks on i see?"

"he likes the sound." jack shrugged with a small smile before arcee pickwed him and and hugged him against her chassis.

"ahh, autobot arcee, right...er, sorry about cliff and tailgate." the doctor nervously sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still same story but different universe. This is Magic the Gathering based chapter so expect unfirmilular references, also the language Miko and Jack speak in it that's not exactly english is the propper language in the series. Profanities ahoy!**

A young raven a hired boy,about the age of ten was lying in his bed, a small stuffed toy dragon under his arm and a blue blanket tucked over him warmly. A woman sat at the end of his bed with a soft smile. "Mummy, can you tell me a story?"

"Alright, just one." The woman smiled happily at the small boy. "Which one?"

"The one with Magic and the vampire and the red man!" The boy giggled enthusiastically.

"With Phyrixia in ruins and the alience barely standing, fights began to start between the plainswalkers. None more so than Sorin and Tibalt. The vampire lord and Demon prince had been at each other's throats even before the great wars had started. Sorin's armies of vampires and spirits were evenly matched to Tibalt's demons and fire breathing dragons. Not even Lavina Ves was sly enough to even atempt to interfere, it was all out carnage until one day a lone woman from the realm of Earth, a domain normally isolated from magic stopped them both. She had no army, little knowledge of casting or summoning but she had them stopped where they stood. She had reasoned with the two plainswalkers and she fell in love with sorin and they had a beautiful baby boy." The woman then sighed happily and ruffled the sleepy boy's hair. "Do you know who that woman was?" SHe added with a soft smile.

"You mummy." The boy yawned tiredly as he hugged the stuffed toy tighter. "...mummy? When will daddy come back?"

The woman gave a sad smile the said. "When he is ready Jack, now you should get some sleep, Big day tomorrow."

"But I not -yawn-Tired." Jack muttered sleepily. "I'm...not" With that he had drifted off to sleep. The woman kissed his head softly then walked out after turning off the lamp and softly closed the door behind her. She sighed sadly and ran her finger over the medalion she carried with her at all times, five gems imbuned it's small coin-sized surphace; Red, blue, green,black and white. She couldn't break it to him that his father had died during the second Phryxian wars, she couldn't. Not now, not until he had to know.

(Seven Years later)

Jack was now a teenage boy, seventeen years old, very responcible and as skinny as his father, even the disproportunate strength. He had a heavy bag of books on his back, ranged from math to science to english, but one book in there was different, one was special. It was the book, of a plainswalker. As he made his way to the parking lot he was greeted with a firmilular sight, a blue and pink motorcycle. This however was no ordinary motorcycle, this was Arcee, a cybertronian who could turn from Robot to vehicle in mere seconds.

"Hey Partner." Arcee whispered to him, not that anybody was around. "Studying?"

"Yeah, both kinds." Jack sighed sadly, Arcee was the only other outside his family or the government that knew about him being a plainswalker. The incident was rather odd really, he was practicing his summoning and summoned a gobin kohort which just had to run for the garrage before he could contain it. He was just glad Arcee understood secrets and agreed to help him keep it safe from the others, the last thing they needed was for Miko to summon a kilnmouth Dragon in the base or worse, a mudbutton toarch runner. Atleast her personality inhibiter from being able to even attempt summoning vampires or they'd be in deep trouble, well, Miko would. "Got to practice the instants and enchantments." He added as he climbed onto the saddle.

"We can use my room if you want." Arcee offered with a coy tone. It was the not exactly a secret amoung the bots and Miko that Arcee and Jack acted a lot more than partners or friends, oddly it was Raf to first figure it out.

"Thanks 'cee but I think that your door won't handle another round of fireball or acid torrent." Jack shrugged meakly as they drove off for base.

"So, what type you studing today?" Arcee asked calmly, she knew Jack often switched between use of Red, white and black typed Magic based on his moods or what June had told him to study.

"White today." Jack calmly shrugged. "But mum wants me to try black aswell."

"So, we going to have a knight and vampire fighting eachother again?" She asked bluntly.

"Who knows." Jack huffed. "I'm tempted to see if I can get the re-assembling skelatons to use artifacts."

"Good luck." Arcee snorted. Last time Jack tried that one, the stupid creatures gnawed at the greatswords and cleavers until jack cast a banishment spell on them.

By the time they arrived in base Ratchet, Raf,Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all crouded on a large cybertronian chair looking acorss the ground in fear.

"Where'd it go?! Where'd it go?!" Ratchet wailed in fear as he looked around frantically.

"Damn goblins!" Bulkhead whimpered. "When I get my hands on Miko, UGH! She is in for one stern talk!"

"Goblins?" Jack asked curiously as he jumped off of Arcee and landed infront of her as she reached mid-transformation. "What'd it look like?"

"Tiny, red, green hair, hardhat and pickax." Raf piped up. "Miko started chanting something from an old book her dad sent her and poof, goblin!"

"Right." Jack sighed as he pulled the old thick, leather covered book with five gems on the cover from his bag. Bulkhead screamed like a little girl and tried to climb higher. "Summon Three Reassembling skelatons." He sighed and three skelatons dug themselves out of the walls of the base and began to put themselves together. "Find Miko, bring her back here and don't hurt her, destroy the goblin though." The skelatons nodded and made a rasping kicking noise before rushing off into the base,brandishing their swords high. Jack turned to see that the bots and Raf were in shock,Arcee just chuckled. "Well, I'm surprised nobody-" BANG! "...nevermind." Bulkhead had glitched onto the floor.

" .Now!" Ratchet ordered sternly. Jack gulped and explained the Multiverse, the creatures, how his mother met his father, the three phryxian wars and by the time he was finsihed Miko came back into the room under guard of two reassembling skelatons and a head which was crawling around on a hand.

"Miko, what were you thinking?!" Jack demanded. "You might of summoned a damn dragon if you weren't careful!"

"Well Sorry." Miko huffed indignantly as the skelatons stood to attention. "Dad sent me this, said it was my mother's before she dissapeared during some war." She handed jack a black covered book with blood ink writing on it in standard language of the Multiverse. To him the name was clear as Day; Lavina Ves. "But I recon she's still alive."

"No, she's dead but still around." Jack told Miko,this got odd looks from everybody but Arcee. "Miko,uh, your mother is a plainswalker, she is immortal in a weird undead kind of way."

"So, Miko is like Jack then?" Bulkhead asked as he scratched his massive helm.

"Basically, she'd be half undead immortal, I however am a Immortal undead."Jack explained, further confusing Miko. "UGH! Your mum is basically a undead witch and my dad's a vampire."

"COOL!" Miko grinned childishly. "Does he sparkel, do you drink blood? Ever eaten somebody?"

"MIKO!" Arcee snapped at the young girl. "How insencitive can you be!? His father died during the second phryxian war and here you are making a mockery of my sparkmates father!"

All the bots stared at Arcee in shock, Miko gave a sputtered coff as blood speckled her lips. Arcee gasped and fell to her knees, she had just impailed Miko with her wristblade. "Ow." Miko groaned as she fell onto her side and started to shiver. Jack rushed to her side and mushed both hands onto her wound and began speaking in an odd dialect, suddenly the blood flow stopped and Miko gasped as she sprang up. "CRES MORTONIM VEXTUS!"

"LANGUAGE!" Jack scolded her. "And speak english, they won't understand that language."

"Vormet yof tu vomexan." Miko groaned as she shook her head.

"What's she say?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"She said she didn't even know she knew that language." Jack explained. "Not that I blame her, shock from near death does this to plainswalkers or the children of plainswalkers."

Miko must of finally calmed down because she was speaking english again, albeit with a slight unnverving accent which Jack knew her mother Lavina Ves had. "That 'urt alot. Worse than dental junk."

"Year, I feal ya, litterally." Jack shuddered as he pressed his left hand to his gut, he had the same wound which dissapeared from Miko. "Lifelink was the easiest way to save you." He added before muttering in the odd dialect and a human skull on a boney staff appeared in his right hand, he began speaking in the odd dialect again as purple and grey mist seaped from all directions towards the staff, as it did so Jack's wounds dissapeared completely. The bots were stunned, even Arcee. From what jack told them about some of the darker kinds of Magic his father once used, they weren't at all pleasent yet he was using it to fix his own wounds.

"Vorkum emitus yavo hixorus." Jack groaned as he fell to his hands and knees, the staff cluttering to the floor. He then corrected himself. "Arcee, please don't try to kill plainswalkers again, we've got twenty lives each but that is no excuse to kill us."

"TWENTY?!" Everybody shouted in shock.

"Yeah, the life force equivelent to being twenty people and we can add to it through Magic, spells or artifacts." Jack explained. "Like with the black staff, I drew in power from the swamps of the Multiverse my family controls."

"So...you're a land lord?" Miko asked in confusion.

"...that's one way of putting it." Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He just knew his mum was going to kill him for what happened today.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter before the universes collide. The reason for the three intro chapters is simple, also you can expect a certian proffessor paradox to show up ;)**

Jack and June sat queitly in the sudan as June drove them to base. Arcee had gotten wounded by what Bulkhead described as a green haired psychopath with clown makeup, a rocket launcher and a twisted grin. Both Jack and June were hoping that it wasn't who they thought it was, they hoped to god that he was still locked up in arkum asylum. As they entered the base through the hidden passageway they were immediatly shocked at the state Arcee was in, a large chunk of her armor was missing and her faceplate was twisted into a grin, she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Dear god it was him." June gasped as she stood frozen like a statue.

"CRAP!" Jack hissed as he clenched his fists tightly. "GOD DAMNIT!"

"I take it you know who did this?" Ratchet asked softly as he tried to cure Arcee's issues.

"My damned father that's who!" Jack shot back. "Look up his file, he goes by the Joker."

"DUDE! Your dad's the joker?!" Miko shouted with enthusiasm. "Is he as crazy as they say, did he ever get into fights, ever seen batman?"

"Yes to them all." Jack told Miko.

"Does that mean June's Harley?" Miko asked innocently.

"No." Jack and June shot back instantly.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Arcee laughed in pain. "PRIMUS MAKE IT STOP!"

"Is there a cure?" Ratchet asked June and Jack.

"No." June stated. "Yes." Jack said flatly. "Just...don't...don't freak out." Ratchet gave a confused nod and Jack slowly rose his left hand in a clawlike state, suddenly a green vine-like root shot through the ground and snaked towards Jack who picked off three roots from it.

"Dude! You're like poison ivy!" Miko called in shock. "Hey, if you kiss somebody will they die?"

"Depends." Jack shrugged. "I can pretty much do what mum can do." At that point He shrugged again. "But I prefere not to make myself a toxic nightmare."

"HEY!" June shot back. "I am not a nightmare!"

"Hold the phone!" Miko groaned as she raised both hands. "She can barely guardin, how can she be ivy?"

"Hold your tongue missy." June glared at Miko. "It's part of my parole, can't use my powers, can't break any laws and certianly cannot guardin."

"So, who is this Joker anyhow?" Ratchet asked as he began to grind up the roots which jack handed to him. "He sounds redicules."

"Like I said, look up his profile." Jack shuddered slightly. Suddenly the base's computer systems blared and a silver flash lit the room. Suddenly Batman, Flash, M'gaan and Superboy were in the room.

"DUDE! SWEET!" Miko cheered loudly "THE JLA!"

"Bats, long time." June uncharacteristically smirked.

"Hey SB, M'gaan." Jack nodded as the root retreted into the ground. "What's up?"

"Joker." Flash shrugged. "Man this place is huge, be right back." Suddenly he was gone in a red blur.

"Yeah, so you heard." Jack sighed shamefully.

"So, who're they?" Superboy asked as he stuck a thumb in Miko and Raf's direction.

"Miko and Raf." Jack suplied.

"Wait, esquivel Raf?" M'gaan asked suspiciously, Jack nodded. "Great...'nother beetle."

"What? Are you talking about by dad?" Raf asked in confusion.

"Wrong Esquivel family M'gaan." Batman told the green skinned matrian girl.

"Uh, sorry." M'gaan apologized sheepishly.

"Shut up." Rafmuttered to himself.

"Is he talking to himself, like blue?" M'gaan asked in curiosity.

"I believe that he would be comunicating with his friend." Batman interupted indifferently. "Isn't that right gold?"

"Okay, Okay, you got me." Raf sighed. "Gold scarab invented by the reach, can't remove it, and part of the reason I understand 'bee."

"THE REACH?!" Bulkhead scoffed in shock. "How'd their tech end up on earth?!"

"Currently they've been invading earth." Jack suplied. "I've already ruined one of their ships this year." He then sighed deeply. "But there's many,many more."

"How many?" Flash asked as he reappeared besides Jack as Ratchet administered the antidote to Arcee who was still laughing uncontrolably.

"Hundreds." Jack shuddered with fear. "Mostly held up somewhere with no plants so I can't be entirely sure."

"Should we go tell Robin and the others?" M'gaan asked in worry.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Batman asked bluntly as he glared at Jack, not that it intimidated the teen.

"Been preocupied with keeping the cons away from your Zeta tubes and helping the bots, not to mention school, work and training." Jack suplied firmly as Arcee slowly but shorly stopped laughing like a madbot. "Oh yeah, 3, 2 one." BOOM!

"OUCH!" Somebody screamed in pain.

"Sorry me amigo." Chuckled a soft innocent yet mischievious male voice.

"BLUE, Impulse, get here!" Jack called happily as a blue armor clad teen and a teen in red and white slunked out from behind some crates. "So, how have you all been?"

"Busted." Blue beatle groaned in annoyance.

"Bored, so any one got chips?" Impulse asked innocently.

Before anybody could answer Miko tossed him some chips and winked, making the young speedster blush. Ratchet gave a moc gag as Arcee finally stopped laughed and sat up.

"So,let's get this straight, Raf has alien armor, Jack and June control plants and Miko is being a flirt." Arcee summerised. "Oh and I got the slag kicked out of me by Jack's derranged father."

"Pretty much." Jack shrugged then turned to face batman. "I'm not in any trouble,am I?"

"For what?"Batman asked bluntly.

"Not keeping you guys upto date on the situation, using my powers openly, my dad harming Arcee?" Jack asked.

"no." Batman stated simply. "BUT you will need to come with us back to the watchtower."

"Cool with me but I don't want to leave my friends and Family defenceless." Jack explained as he looked to Arcee. "Not even my partner."

"She can come too." Batman stated bluntly. "Afterall, she was the one who engaged Joker, she will need to give the report."

"Fine, I'll come." Arcee sighed as she stretched on the berth. "But I'd like tojust say that I don't trust the kryptonian, no aufence."

"None taken." Superboy shrugged.

There was another flash of silver and suddenly they were in the JLA headquarters.

"Hold it, we've got a tag along." SB stated as he stuck his arm out to the side and pulled an invisible something up, Miko shimmered into existance.

"hehe, hi?" Miko asked uneasily.

"So, that's how she gets through the groundbridge so easily." Arcee pondered aloud. Miko gulped uneasilly. Suddenly the entire station shook.

Then a computer blared"Chrono-anomoly detected, code omega, evacuate to safe distance. Warning: Zeta tubes offline. Groundbridge: Offline. All hands evacuate."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the space/time continuim four figures sat around a obsidian table. The first was was clad in purple and black armor, his name was Eon, The time ben. The next was a thin but tall black haired englih looking man, he was the rouge timelord called The Master. Another figure, a living skelaton composed of rotten flesh and black ooze over mechanical parts. A Phryxian Reaper. Finally was a man in a black and white suit, the ying/yang symbol hiding his face. His name was Equinox. Individually they had failed to achieve their goals of dimensional domination but together, they think they have a chance.

"Is it done?" The Phryxian reaper asked with a rasping scowl.

"It is, I believe I shall be their first and only demise." The Master mused as he got up from the table. "Not like you fools could so much as fix a quantum paradoxial being. EON." He chidded with a sneer before he walked into a stone like box, his TARDIS.

In Bellwood's plumber base things were hectic. A human design escapepod for a space station had crashed into the main lobby. It was instantly surrounded by Plumbers. Soon Jack Tennyson Darby in his Chimera Sui Genesis form rushed in with the loboan form Ben aside Sierra in her iguana like stink-lizard form. The half Necrofridgian Miko arrived through the roof as Gwen, Albedo and Raf rushed through the door.

"By order of the plumers, exit the craft immediately!" One of the plumbers ordered.

"Stand Back, I'm popping the hatch!" Somebody called from within. The plumbers backed away and two massive snakelike vines shot from the ground to rip the pod doors open. Once the doors were off they were surprised to say the least. Inside was another Miko, Jack and a man dressed like a giant bat. "O-kay...what the heck happened?"

"I would say parralell world breach, the temperal disturbance would of sent us to this world instead of our own." The man summerised.

"Yeah, ya don't say batman." Miko snarked as she blew her orange tipped hair out of her face.

"Okay...another me then?" Miko asked in confusion as she floated to ground level.

"Parralell dimension Miko. Anything is possible." ben smirked as his omnitrix timed out, returning him to human.

"Ben, shut up." Jack shot back as he timed his omnitrix out early, returning him to normal.

"Well, this is...odd." Gwen remarked.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Paradox shouted as he was sent flying across the room. "NOW!" A black haired enlgish man walked through the hole in the room with four dome shaped bronze colored robots. "RUN!"

"Inferrior lifeforms detected!" The four robots buzzed with hatred. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" With that, they started firing off green lazers, vaporizing the plumbers as everyone either took cover or returned fire. All the while the brittish man laughed. Batman deflected a blast with a matmarrang, sending it back at the laughing man. He fell to the ground in pain before his body was engulfed in a golden glow. When the glow died down a blonde woman was left. "OI! WHAT THE SODDING HELL?!" she demanded. "DALEKS, GET THEM!"

Before they had a chance a flying blue teliphone box slammed into them. destroying them with ease. It landed and the door opened. Two men stepped out. Another jack, this one in a tuxido of sorts but it looked alien in disign and a man in brown formal ware with a red Fex.

"YOU!" The woman snarled with venom in her voice.

"PFT!" The fez wearing man snickered. "Is that you 'The Master'?" he giggled.

"IT's MISSY NOW!" The woman shot back with anger.

"And I thought Amy got touchy." The new jack muttered.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Missy snarled as she pulled a sonic spanner from her pocket and turned it on. A grey and black cyliner appeared around her before vanishing with her in it.

"Paradox, what happened?" Ben asked in confusion.

"The third time war." Paradox put bluntly.

"Oh hell, again?" All three jack's groaned with aggitation.

"Yes, I fear each of your own evils are conspiring against you, we must hurry, for time is short as ever." Paradox explained as he brushed his clothing off. "I shall be back shortly with the fourth member of our little escapade." With that he vanished with a white flash.

"Well...that was eventful." Gwen remarked bluntly.

"HELL YES!" The two mikos cheared in unison.

"God have mercy, there's two of them." Albedo groaned.

"Well...anybody hurt?" The green skinned jack asked with worry. "Bats?"

"Just a broken arm." The man grunted. "It'll heal."

Just then there was an explosion from outside, another Miko and jack duo were thrown through a swirling purple vortex.

"DES VORPEXUS!" Miko screamed in pain when she landed.

"LANGUAGE!" jack scolded the black haired miko. Both looked to be in armor. Miko's was more like a corset with purple thorns on it while Jack's looked like the torso and chest armor of a knight. "Now...where in the multiverse are we?"


End file.
